in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Gang Rescue
The Freezing Cool Melons are successfully captured by Jacqueline and her minions so that the former won't be able to stop Jacqueline if she attempts to do anything bad to Kernely. However, several of Jewel Johnson's creations are aware of this thanks to one of her new gadgets. After tagging with two other people, will they save Kernely and the rest of the FCM from Jacqueline's wrath? Cast *Richard Melon *Torchy Snap *Kernely Pop *Pealy-nutty *Jay Martin *Blovy Blower *Corolla Amethyst *Summer Stewart *Jewel Johnson *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin *Victori-A *Fire Monarch *Sarah/Savage Princess *Taraji *Jacqueline Gallagher *Drillbit *Morgan *Tyrone *Onyx Onyx *Edward *Cassandra McAllister *Melody Emerald Transcript Richard's house, the Freezing Cool Melons are hanging out once more. What else is new? We can also see that they are playing board and video games. However, the only things that are kinda out of the ordinary here are that Samantha and Veronica aren't inside. : Richard: Oh, man, there's a lot going on in Echo Creek now. Recently, I heard that one of my friends have died. : Torchy: We're sorry about that, Richard! But who was that? : Richard: AJ. : Pealy: Geex...that's sad. Heck, I knew him ever since we were children. We used to be besties! to the kitchen to get a drink, letting out a sigh I'll never forget the times we used to have together...wait, Richard? Why did he die? : Richard: He fell while attempted to climb up that caramel volcano in Foodland. : Kernely: The caramel volcano? Oh, that sucks. That's one of my favorite spots to bath while in Foodland. : Richard: I know. : Corolla: Wait a sec, what temperature is the caramel at the volcano again? I don't wanna be seared. : Kernely: Warm. It's not hot enough to make me or my sister popping, but I can't remember what the exact temperature was. : Corolla: ...I see...Hold on, if you say bath, I feel like that if I go there, I need to put off every single bit of my clothing...in public! And possibly near children! : Kernely: Relax, Corolla. You're forced to wear a swimsuit just like if you're at the pool. But only if you're a human or a human-gemstone hybrid. Or possibly any other humanoid. : Corolla: Well, okie, alright, that's good. Thanks for the information, Kernely. Summer laying on her legs Oh, Summer, why are you laying on my legs? : Summer: It's all just because your pants are soft and warm. I do this sometimes because they're usually like this. Ahh...softies... giggles a bit ...Wait...where's Veronica and Samantha? I expected them to be here, but for some reason they ain't. : Corolla: She's out with her friends. And Samantha? Same thing. : Summer: I'm totally fine with that! In fact, I'm planning on a trip with my friends soon...LABORATORY friends. : Richard: Oh, you're talking about Benjamin and Victori-A, right? : Summer: Yep, and Jewel, Mr. Gossamer and Fire Monarch! : Richard: Huh, c- wait, who's Fire Monarch? : Summer: She's a girl I met before receiving my beloved superpowers. : Kernely: I'd like to meet her! : Summer: Alright, we could head to Jewel's lab later. I'm pretty sure she's there. : Richard: That's cool with me. Jacqueline is in her base, trying to coming up with another plan in order to get rid of her nemesis Kernely. : Jacqueline: Here's who I'll try to capture today...let's see... down on a list ...Melonhead, dragon, breath NO THRONE FOR YOU!!!!!! her pen down on the paper Okay...idiotic sister, peanut, cactus, zero-leafed clover, beetle, magenta mouth, stupid sidekick. : Cassandra: That sounds really great. Kidnapping those people altogether? Just amazing potential! : Edward: Heh, heh. nods : Jacqueline: So here's the rest; We hide somewhere, and once the gang arrives to nearby where we are, we attack. That way, they won't see what's coming! : Morgan: ...Boys and girls, what are your thoughts on this plan? : Melody: We'll succeed, I know it. However, we can't make a sound, or else they will notice us and fight back. : Onyx: Yeah, and they're pretty tough, too. But that doesn't mean we'll go down! : Tyrone: True. : Drillbit: Who cares?! It's not even going to work ANYWAY! : Onyx: DRILLBIT!! YES, IT WILL! : Drillbit: ...Sorry, Onyx. sigh : Huckit Crab #1: Where are we hiding, Jacqueline? : Jacqueline: I haven't chose the spot yet, but I'll choose the best one I can find. If the spot's just right, then it's official; we'll be definitely hiding there. : Huckit Crab #1: Yes, ma'am. : Jacqueline: ...I guess we can start searching for a spot now? : Cassandra: Let's do it! in the base heads out to look for a spot they can hide. Back at Richard's house, everyone is just getting ready to head to Jewel's. : Kernely: Aside from Fire Monarch, has Jewel made any other creation while we were gone, Summer? : Summer: Not that I know of. She may have, who knows? Also, when I was at Jewel's laboratory, she said to me that she'll be eventually working on a new superhero named Boost. : Kernely: Uh-huh, I see... : Blovy: But did Jewel say anything about the superpowers Boost's getting? No? : Summer: She hasn't yet. Because of his name, I'd say he has super speed. Who knows, I could be wrong. : Richard: Quite possible. In fact, I have a friend named Agnes. Not only she's a DJ, she's almost as fast as you, Kernely! : Kernely: Really?! Interesting! : Pealy: I'd like to meet Agnes one day, since she really does seem interesting to me. But hold on Richard! Does Agnes have any other jobs? : Richard: No. : Blovy: But her being a DJ is still pretty wicked, isn't it? : Pealy: Well, I guess so. Wait, since we've already talked about your friends AJ and Agnes, is there really anyone else that are your friends? : Richard: There's Tanya, Bianca, Carlos, Barry and Gordon. Heck, I've even got pictures of me with them when we were teenagers! : Jay: Oooh... : Pealy: Are any of them still alive? : Richard: Definitely! In fact, as I was going to the mall yesterday, I caught up with Tayna and Carlos. : Jay: Okay, but I think you forgot someone; Dorothy. : Richard: Oh, yeah! I forgot about her! I also have a photo of me with Dorothy too. I'll show you the photos later, and heck, I could invite my friends over for a visit! : Corolla: I honestly feel like moving into Blovy's house... : Richard: Why? : Corolla: Because...I just...well, I don't want to get this house too crowded if more of your friends want to move in. : Summer: I also want to move to Blovy's too. : Richard: Alright, we can set you up later. : Corolla: Okie! : Summer: That's fine. everyone is ready and they head out. : Richard: Imagine if we come across one of my friends, like Dorothy or Gordon... : Torchy: It could happen. After all, they may be out as well! : Richard: True. FCM continue strolling, but not long before Jacqueline and her minions suddenly ambush the gang, attacking from all sides. This time, the FCM aren't able to react due to the villains' sudden appearances. Not long after, the FCM are left weak and unable to fight. : Jacqueline: YES! Just how I wanted it to go! : Melody: We certainly did an excellent job. Now let's do our thing... and her minions capture and take away the FCM. : Jacqueline: Now I can finally kill the princess for real this time! laughs Jewel and co. are hanging out in the laboratory. : Jewel: Isn't it a great day outside? : Victori-A: Sure is! Gossamer nods and Benjamin chirps in agreement : Fire Monarch: Definitely. : Jewel: I'm trying to think about what I can create next. There's Boost, but I don't think I've got the right gadgets. After all, I've seen stronger superheroes than my creations, but I don't have the stuff to create them. : Fire Monarch: But hey, at least you created me, Benjamin and Victori-A. Plus, you could even grant me extra superpowers and enhance some of my current ones. : Jewel: Oh yeah, that's true. I totally forgot about that one! everyone hears a beeping noise. : Jewel: OH SHOOT! runs Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot...! to a gadget, which seems to be a signal detector Where's that distress signal?! Where?! the distress signal and taps on it; she then screams in shock Richard and his friends are captured?! Gossamer and Benjamin become shocked, with the latter screeching. : Victori-A and Fire Monarch: WHAT?! : Jewel: ...Yeah, it's true. I've gotta send you guys out while Gossamer and I handle things in the laboratory. : Fire Monarch: Well guys, we gotta save those poor people. : Victori-A: Let's do it. chirps in agreement : Jewel: I hope you'll do excellent teamwork. Good luck! : Victori-A: We will! trio head out to stop Jacqueline. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, Sarah and Taraji are seen walking together in Echo Creek. : Sarah: I still don't know who Richard is. I'd love to know more about him! : Taraji: We'd have to wait until we meet him or any of his friends, if he has any. : Sarah: I guess you're right! Victori-A, and Fire Monarch race by Sarah and Taraji. : Sarah: Leapin' lizards! Where did those people come from?! Are they part of an evil organization? : Taraji: I think we should follow them. They could be up to something else. Perhaps they could be attempting to hunt down a villain. : Sarah: Yeah, fine. We'll do it! and Taraji follow the aforementioned trio. : Sarah: If they're aren't villains, then who made them? Or where did they came from? : Taraji: We'd find out eventually. : Sarah: Okay...! to run faster to the trio, they're still racing. After some time, Fire Monarch spots something ahead. : Fire Monarch: Hey, look... I can see a base! That has to be it. : Victori-A: Me too! What about you, Benjamin? nods I thought so. This means we're getting closer to our supposed destination. : Fire Monarch: It's true. the trio make it to Jacqueline's base. : Victori-A: Looks like this is it, guys. : Fire Monarch: ...I dunno if it'll actually happen, but now I suddenly have a feeling that something's gonna attack us soon while we're waiting here outside. : Victori-A: Aw, don't worry! In fact, we could beat anybody up who actually attempts to attack us! : Fire Monarch: I guess you're right... : Victori-A: Shall we head inside now? : Fire Monarch: Sure, why not? chirps : Victori-A: Well, let's do so then! after the trio begins to go inside the base to confront Jacqueline, Sarah and Taraji arrive as well. Looking up, they notice that it is taller then they expected. : Sarah: Whoa...what's this place? to the Freezing Cool Melons locked up in Jacqueline's base; Blovy tries to get past the bars by slipping through, but fails. Summer is also sitting down, disappointed about what happened. : Summer: I can't believe this. This day was just going great...until that one moment. We were just starting to head to Jewel's laboratory! : Kernely: I know. Jacqueline still has a grudge against me...I want her to realize that continuously trying to kill me along with her other villainous, horrible, and vile actions pretty much doesn't allow her to become the next Foodlandian princess. sigh ...She must learn one day. : Corolla: Yeah, I agree with you, Kernely. : Kernely: I'm surprised she came up with something sneaky; attacking us as soon as we walk by her and her minions. : Torchy: Let's just hope someone comes to free us eventually. Perhaps the Sprout Squad would...? : Richard: We'd just have to find out, Torchy. : Blovy: to slip through the bars again, but fails Darn...! Oh well...I'll wait... then sits back down, disappointed to the trio, they have already arrived inside Jacqueline's base, ready to free the FCM. Unbeknownst to them, Jacqueline's minions seem to be spying on the trio, likely preparing to strike. : Fire Monarch: A villain is very likely to spot and attack us at this point. If one does, we need to fight back and hopefully defeat them. : Victori-A: Of course! chirps in agreement trio attempt to head upstairs, but are interrupted when Drillbit and his friends unexpectedly smash through a nearby window, showing up in front of them. : Drillbit: HEY! Where do you think you're going?! : Melody: Halt! Crabs approach behind the trio as Drillbit finishes his sentence. Benjamin is somewhat nervously looking at the Huckit Crabs, then turns back to the teenagers, glaring angrily, realizing that they shouldn't give up and potentially let Jacqueline get away with killing Kernely. He then goes into a battle stance. : Fire Monarch: We're saving Richard and his friends, whenever you like it or not. : Drillbit: You aren't doing so! They're there because Jacqueline ordered us to kidnap them! : Victori-A: Well, knuckles we're still going to save them either way. Even if we don't defeat you except if we end up getting destroyed ourselves. : Fire Monarch: True. : Morgan: Sadly, it's not true. : Victori-A: In what way it isn't true, hon? a clicking sound : Drillbit: BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!! shuts his mouth : Victori-A: Too bad. hisses trio begin the battle; Fire Monarch kicks Drillbit in the face and Benjamin shoots small spiky pods at the villains. Meanwhile, the FCM can hear the conflict from upstairs. : Corolla: Whoa, do you hear that? : Torchy: It sounds like someone really is coming to save us! : Jay: Woo! : Blovy: That's great! : Pealy: I know, right? : Summer: But wait, is it really the Sprout Squad, whoever they are? : Torchy: Eh... carefully ...I don't really think so. : Summer: Aw, okay. We'll find out soon, though! to the fight, Drillbit is attempting to fight Fire Monarch; the latter summons butterflies to attack him. Drillbit sighs, then decides to attempt and stab the butterflies, before going for Fire Monarch. However, before Drillbit can even hurt her, Fire Monarch kicks him in the face, knocking him over. But then, Drillbit digs underground, pops back up behind Fire Monarch and stabs her. : Fire Monarch: Ow! : Cassandra: Nice one, Drillbit! punches her in the face AIEEEEEEE!!! You meanie! flaming skulls at Victori-A, who evades some of them : Onyx: I think we should work together. It seems that they're gaining the upper hand! : Cassandra: Let's! teenagers attack the trio together, injuring them very heavily and knocking them to the ground. As they try to get back up, the teens pin them to the ground. : Tyrone: Well, well, well. Looks like we have more targets to lock up! : Onyx: That's...actually a good idea. : Cassandra: Yeah! I agree! just before the teens take the trio away, everyone suddenly feels a big tremor, knocking over the former and causing them to let go of the trio. As the evil teens recover from the earthquake, they are hit by ice blasts. : Drillbit: Ugh-! Where are those ice blasts coming from?! And what caused the tremor? looks towards the entrance to the base and see Sarah and Taraji approaching them. : Melody: Huh... who are those? : Taraji: I'm Taraji, and this is Sarah. : Cassandra: laughing Oooh, hoohoohoohoohoo! "Taraji" is one darn funny name!!! laughing and pounds on the floor until Onyx stops : Onyx: Cassandra, that's enough. They are likely here to help them, so we must. : Cassandra: Huh...aw... up You're right. : Victori-A: We apparently have new allies now! trio get up and continue fighting the villains, with Sarah and Taraji fighting too. Sarah knocks out a couple Huckit Crabs with fireballs, while Taraji targets Morgan and Edward with ice blasts. : Edward: Taraji I have to admit, I think you're- : Onyx: Not now! : Edward: Fine... to the FCM... : Richard: I dunno why the fight downstairs stopped for a few moments. Now it's continuing. : Blovy: I hope I'll be free soon... : Kernely: Yeah, me too. I never expected all of us to get locked up at once, not just me. : Torchy: What if Samantha was coming along to save us? : Kernely: She probably won't at the moment. From what I've heard, she seems to be having a sleepover with Pennine. : Summer: Huh. : Pealy: I hope the conflict downstairs ends soon. to everyone downstairs, they're still fighting; the heroes are gaining the upper hand at this moment, even if the villains are trying their hardest. : Sarah: I think we're winning now! : Taraji: It seems so. As I can see, the villains are beginning to get bruises and wounds. : Sarah: ...Obviously. chirps : Fire Monarch: Uhh...ehhh...is it alright if I go...by myself...? : Victori-A: Up to you. : Fire Monarch: ...I guess I'll...do it. Monarch heads upstairs while the villains are distracted. After a bit, the FCM can see her approaching. : Summer: Hey, look! It's her, Fire Monarch! : Blovy: Finally, someone came! : Fire Monarch: Hello, Summer! I'm gonna try to free you all now. Monarch successfully attempts to find a key in the room, but before she can even touch it, she's ambushed by Jacqueline. : Jacqueline: Nice try! : Fire Monarch: Ugh! Jacqueline right in the face : Jacqueline: AAOOOWWW! You stupid butterfly! and Fire Monarch get into a brawl as the FCM watches the fight take place. Jacqueline attempts to shoot air blasts at Fire Monarch, but the latter manages to evade them. Fire Monarch sees a crate nearby and decides to hurl it at Jacqueline, who dodges and strikes back at the former, who avoids the air blasts. This time, though, Jacqueline saw this coming, and shot an air blast where Fire Monarch was heading to, hurting her. Suddenly, both stop briefly, then walk up to each other. Then... : Fire Monarch and Jacqueline: Rock! Paper! Scissors! lands rock and Fire Monarch lands paper. Then, the latter kicks Jacqueline so hard that she is sent flying into a wall. She grunts, gets back up and continues the fight. : Blovy: I would assume the other creations of Jewel Johnson are downstairs, right? : Kernely: Probably. : Summer: If so, then hopefully they're alright, since I heard some of the conflict from downstairs previously. ...Wait, does anyone still hear it? : Kernely: I don't think so. the fight is over. Jacqueline's minions have lost, so they fled in a hurry. : Sarah: That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? : Taraji: No. : Sarah: something, then turns to Victori-A and Benjamin ...Did you introduce yourselves yet? : Victori-A: Oh, yeah! The name's Victori-A, and this is Benjamin. The other girl you probably saw earlier is Fire Monarch. All three of us are creations of Dr. Jewel Johnson! : Sarah: I see...wait, do you know anything about Richard? : Victori-A: Yeah, of course! : Sarah: Who are his other friends? : Victori-A: Okay...Torchy Snap, Kernely Pop, Samantha Pop, Pealy-nutty, Jay Martin, Blovy Blower, Veronica Foster, Corolla Amethyst, and Summer Stewart. That's all I remember at the moment. : Sarah: I'd love to meet them. : Victori-A: I'm pretty sure they're upstairs right now. Sadly, they're locked behind bars as it seems. : Sarah: I guess I'll have to wait, then. : Victori-A: Actually, we can still go upstairs to see them! Though I don't know what's going up there yet. Guess we'll go take a peek, and, depending on the situation, fight whoever kidnapped Richard and his friends. I forgot her name, though. : Sarah: So, let's go then! : Victori-A: Okay then. upstairs, Fire Monarch is winning the fight with Jacqueline. : Summer: You can do it, Fire Monarch! You can do it! You can do it! Go Fire Monarch! You can do it!!! : Fire Monarch: I'm doing this! Jacqueline : Jacqueline: You may be winning, but you still can't unleash those idiots again! Especially Kernely! : Fire Monarch: You're wrong. : Jacqueline: I'm right. : Fire Monarch: You're wrong! : Jacqueline: I'm right! : Fire Monarch: Wrong! : Jacqueline: Right! : Fire Monarch: Wrong! : Jacqueline: Right! : Fire Monarch: Right! : Jacqueline: Wrong! : Fire Monarch: Right! : Jacqueline: Wrong! : Fire Monarch: Right! ...And I win! Jacqueline in the face Taraji, Victori-A, and Benjamin arrive from downstairs to see Fire Monarch and Jacqueline still fighting. : Sarah: Erm...should we be fighting her too? : Victori-A: Yeah, I guess. Jacqueline can react, she is attacked by Sarah, Taraji, Victori-A, and Benjamin as well. : Jacqueline: AGH! I never thought this would get worse!!! to fight back : Richard: Oh, the others are here too! But...I never saw to Sarah and Taraji those girls before. : Kernely: Me neither. Jacqueline is defeated once more. : Jacqueline: Aw, gosh dang it, you son of a horn! furiously THE NEXT chirp TIME I barking SEE YOU bleating, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO trumpeting KILL YOU FOR REAL!!! quacking YOU, LOCKED ROOM LOSERS!!! in frustration, takes a deep breath, then leaves, grumbling to herself I'll get you next time, ringing... : Kernely: ...Never knew Jackie had such a vast vocabulary. : Richard: But hey, she's fled in defeat! We're going to be released ANY time now... : Fire Monarch: ...And that time is now! the key in her hand and walks towards the FCM. She then frees them shortly afterwards : Blovy: FINALLY! : Richard: Hold on a sec. to Sarah and Taraji Who are you? : Sarah: I'm Sarah, or the Savage Princess, and here's Taraji, my ice ninja friend. : Richard: Neat. : Sarah: Wait...are you the Richard that guy was talking about earlier? : Richard: Yep! : Sarah: REALLY! Looks like this is my first time seeing you in person after wondering who exactly were you! : Richard: True. : Kernely: Did I hear "princess"? : Sarah: Yes. Yes you did. I am a princess. : Kernely: Nice! : Richard: Hey, I have an idea! Why not join my team; the Freezing Cool Melons? : Sarah: Uhhhh...errh...no thanks. : Taraji: Don't feel like it. : Richard: That's fine. : Kernely: It's nice to meet new friends, though! rest walk out of the cage. : Blovy: Man, it's a good feeling to be free for once! ...I wonder if my sister's worried about me. : Summer: Fire Monarch! You did it! You saved everyone, including me! : Fire Monarch: Yep! hugs Fire Monarch. : Corolla: Aww... and Victori-A walk up to the rest of the gang. : Victori-A: Hey, guys! chirps : Richard: Hello! : Kernely: Hi Victori-A! : Richard: I've actually thought about something. What if we invited Jewel's creations for a sleepover instead of going out to see them? : Summer: Yeah! Great idea! : Victori-A: Sounds good! : Sarah: Hey, can we come too? : Richard: Yeah, sure! Come with us! : Sarah: Okay! gang heads to Richard's house, after having defeated Jacqueline yet again. (END OF STORY) Trivia *This story marks the first appearance of Sarah/Savage Princess and Taraji in a story. Category:Stories Category:Solo stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!